


'Cause I Know That You're The Best Thing In Town

by mAadMax



Series: Harringrove Week of Love [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Steve is a photographer, late 80's, punk!Billy (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: It’s the late 80’ and Steve just moved to California to follow his dream of being a concert photographer, but he was not prepared to find himself crushing on the hot drummer from one of the bands.





	'Cause I Know That You're The Best Thing In Town

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of Harringrove Week of Love! I chose the SFW promprt "Band!AU" but my hand slipped and it turned into a NSFW.
> 
> This fic is full of Green Day references and I'm sorry for that (no, I'm not) lol 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Oakland was a nice city, it reminded him of Hawkins at first but he soon could see the differences between the cities, after a month living there. He had decided to leave his hometown behind to follow his dream to be a concert photographer. Steve was used to take pictures of his friends’ bands all the time in Hawkins, but he did it almost for free – they used to sometimes buy him the film for his camera and a burger as payment – but now he was living all by himself on a tiny apartment in Oakland, California.

He had heard that the underground punk scene was strong there and it helped that the rent was not too expensive like the other cities he thought about moving. Sure, his parents were still helping him sometimes with money, but he hoped that sometime soon he would find a cool job in the photography area. For now he went to all kinds of bars taking pictures of the bands to try and sell for them and to some magazines. Most of the bands he first shot when he got in Oakland were cool and always bought some pictures to use in promo.

Tonight he was going for the first time to 924 Gilman Street, one of the most popular punk bars in the city. He packed his camera and a bunch of film and walked out of his apartment, locking the door. The bar wasn’t that far away from his house so he opted to walk there instead of using his car. It took him about fifteen minutes to get there, looking around at the people outside of the venue, drinking and smoking. He took his camera out and snapped a few pictures of them, since shooting the punk scene in general was another thing he liked. The ironic thing is that Steve didn’t dress up like them; he was always dressed normal, with jeans a basic t-shirt and sneakers. Sometimes people looked weird at him, since he was sticking out like a sore thumb, but most of the times they didn’t give a shit.

He paid for his ticket and entered the bar, looking around taking in the place and the lights. It was a big place in comparison to other clubs he had visited. He could see that the walls were full of flyers, painted words and drawings. On the left corner he saw a few couches, full of people on them just talking while they waited for the shows to start. Steve made his way to the front of the stage, finding a nice spot to shoot.

The shows started not too long after, the bands were amazing and the energy was incredible. He had used three rolls of film until now and there were still two bands after this one so he decided to turn the camera off for a while and to enjoy the music. He could feel people behind him push him a little since a mosh pit had opened in the middle of the place, the punks jumping around and it made him laugh and scream with everyone, having fun.

Soon the next band was on stage getting ready for their set so Steve turned the camera on and went to work, snapping a picture of the singer-guitarist, the bassist and then moving to the drummer. He focused on him and his finger stopped working when he saw the guy. Steve was sure that the guy was the most gorgeous man he had seen in his life. The drummer had a blond mullet, and yes Steve hated them but the guy looked so hot with it, it wasn’t fair. Steve could make out a few tattoos on his arms, which were uncovered since the guy was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves cut off. Steve groaned as he took in the drummer’s arms, they were so strong that he was sure he could lift Steve up and throw him on a couch without having to work hard. His thoughts were interrupted by a guitar rift and the band soon started the set.

He started snapping pictures of the band on stage while they kept playing but if he could be honest, most of them were of the hot guy on the drums. The guy had this crazy smile on his face the whole time while playing, the drum stickers hitting the drums so hard Steve thought they would break in two. Steve couldn’t help but stare at him for most of the set; taking in how concentrated the guy looked, his tongue sticking out of his mouth, between his teeth. He could only imagine how talented that tongue was and that thought make the blood flow down his body quickly so he moved his attention to the brunette singer in front of him that was screaming about wanting to see a mosh pit. 

The set ran quickly, the band finishing it after three more songs. The band left the stage and Steve saw the drummer take his shirt off before he stepped into another room with his band mates. He wanted to go after him but he had to take pictures of the last band of the night so he decided against it, he was sure he was going to have plenty of opportunities in the future.

~

Steve kept going from bar to bar, taking pictures of the bands and making connections. He had managed to get a spot in a underground zine that promoted the Oakland scene and he was happy that now he was earning money with his work. He also kept showing up at the The Golden Panther’s shows every time he could, snapping tons of pictures of the band but specially of the blond drummer, that he had discovered was called Billy.

He didn’t have a chance yet to talk to the band since they didn’t seem to mingle after the show and it was getting frustrating because he really wanted to give some of his photos to them, to let them know about his work and to talk to Billy too.

Tonight he was back at the Gilman Street, taking his spot near the stage. He saw the band get ready to go up on stage and prepared his camera, watching Billy walk to his drum set. The guy turned his head to the public, his eyes finding Steve upfront and he smiled before throwing a wink in his direction, catching Steve by surprise and making him look around to see if Billy was winking at him or at some girl next to himself but all the people around him were occupied and not even looking at the stage. Realizing Billy winked at him made him blush so he tried to focus on working before he embarrassed himself. God, this crush was getting out of the hand.

The concert went well until he saw Billy getting up from his spot and making his way to the front of the stage while the front man, talked about how Billy was going to sing a special song tonight. Steve held back a groan, it wasn’t fair. Billy was hot, a great drummer and he can sing too? Not fair at all.

The song started and Steve got confused. It sounded like a country song, what the hell was going on? He saw Billy put a king’s crown on his head before opening his mouth and singing.

_ “I wanna be your dominated love slave. Wanna be the one who takes the pain, you can spank me when I do not behave.”  _ Steve’s jaw dropped when he heard the lyrics. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. What kind of song was that? He saw Billy walk around on stage, his hips moving like it was the most sinful thing Steve ever saw. He could feel the people around him jump and scream, having fun.

Billy stopped right in front of Steve, looking down directly at him, continuing the song. _“Cause I love feeling dirty and I love feeling cheap and I love when you hurt me.”_ He was singing directly to Steve, his gaze fixed on his face, which he was sure was as red as a tomato. He hold Billy’s gaze, his mouth opened in confusion and desire, camera forgotten next to his body. Billy kept singing at Steve and he had to bite back a moan, the song was so fucking stupid but it was turning him on. He tried to adjust himself in his pants discretely so people wouldn’t notice he was hard but he knew he failed when Billy grinned at him, dropping his eyes to the front of Steve’s pants for a second before turning around and finishing the song, making everyone there scream and applaud him.

Steve had to get out of there; he couldn’t keep watching the set after that, it was too much. He could feel his legs move by themselves in the direction of the man’s bathroom, throwing the door open, finding it empty and moving to stand by the sink. He let down his camera on the counter and looked at himself on the mirror. His hair was all messed up and he could feel sweat dropping down his face since the club was packed of people tonight. He turned on the tap, getting some water on his hands and throwing on his face, trying to fix himself a little.

He could hear the band outside finishing the show and decided to stay a few more minutes inside the bathroom. Steve was not going to risk seeing Billy outside when he was still hard in his pants. He sat on the sink, legs swinging while his thoughts went back to the drummer. Steve had wanted to talk to the guy for so long and when he finally caught his attention, Steve practically ran away. Sure, he wasn’t expecting the guy to just go and sing a song about how he liked to be spanked while staring at him, but he didn’t need to run away. The guy would probably thing Steve was a fucking idiot.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and he turned his face to see who was entering the bathroom. It was Billy. He had lost his leather jacket and was wearing only a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Fuck, he looked so hot on that shirt and with those thigh pants. His hair was wet from at the sweating but Steve still wanted to grab at it and pull. 

Billy grinned at him before turning back to the door, locking it. Steve swallowed hard and kept staring at the boy, trying to figure out what was going to happen. Well, he had a few scenarios on his head.

“Hey there, pretty boy. Heard you were the one taking all those cool pictures of the Oakland scene, is that right?” Billy leaned on the counter next to him, his body turned to Steve.

“Hm. Yeah. Yeah, that’s me.” Steve tried to talk without embarrass himself.

“Yeah? You got some of me and my band?” 

“Sure. I have some at home, you guys want them? I can bring them the next show.” Steve’s eyes were looking everywhere but Billy, who was grinning at him like he was a predator and Steve the prey. Which would probably be the truth.

“We would like that. You know…I’ve seen how you keep your camera on me most of the times instead on focusing on Mike or Billie. Am I your favorite?” Billy took a step closer to Steve, his right hand moving to cup Steve’s jaw, his thumb caressing the skin.

Steve’s eyes found Billy’s and he got lost in the ocean eyes, his brain breaking and making him forget how to speak. He nodded, because yeah, Billy was his favorite.

“What do you say we do a shoot right here, right now?” 

His eyes followed Billy’s movement, the boy standing now in front of Steve and his hands pushing his knees open so he could stand in between them. Billy took his camera on one of his hand while the other went straight to the back of Steve’s neck, pulling him into Billy, their lips crashing in a hot kiss. He felt Billy’s tongue slip inside his mouth and moaned, his legs crossing behind Billy’s body, pulling the boy closer and trapping him there. Billy’s tongue was just as talented as Steve thought and he couldn’t help by imagining how it would feel on his cock, the mental image making him groan.

Billy bit on his lower lip before deepening the kiss even more, his hand now pulling at Steve’s hair. They kept making out until they ran out of breath, Billy breaking the kiss and running his thumb on Steve’s lips. He moved the camera to the front on his eye and pulled down Steve’s under lip with his thumb before taking a picture. “Fuck, baby, you look so pretty all messed up.” He moved his hand to pull at Steve’s hair, baring his throat so he could dive and bite into it, making Steve moan. His arm extended to his side and he took another picture. Steve was sure it was going to be out of focus and composition, but he couldn’t care less. 

Billy kept licking and biting his neck until he was satisfied, moving his head to look at his work. A purple mark was appearing on Steve’s neck and he groaned, looking at his own work. His hand came to the front of Steve’s neck, squeezing it a little, making Steve whimper. He took another picture.

“You better develop these pictures, pretty boy and I want copies. I’m going to put them next to my bed so I can look at them while masturbating. You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Steve’s only answer was moan louder and then attacking Billy’s lips again.

He could feel the hardness of Billy touching his own and moved his hips to slide their crotches together, seeking relieve. He grabbed Billy’s ass and squeezed, hearing the boy whine in between the kisses. 

“Babe, I’m going to blow you and I want you to take pictures while I do it. I want you to use the whole roll of film, I don’t care if you are almost coming, you keep taking pictures, you understand?” Billy said when he broke the kiss and he didn’t even give Steve time, just shoved the camera on his hand before moving to open Steve’s pants, pushing them to his ankles together with his underwear.

Billy grabbed Steve’s tight with his hand while moving his head to lick experimentally at Steve’s dick, his tongue swirling around the head, already feeling the salty taste of pre come. He closed his lips around the head, sucking in his cheeks. Steve let out a moan and Billy could hear a click sound, smiling around the cock inside his mouth. He looked up through his lashes, watching Steve trying to hold the camera in front of his face but failing, his eyes closing a little and mouth slacking open when Billy went down on his length. Billy kept watching Steve while bobbing his head up and down and saw Steve capture another shot. 

He kept working on Steve’s dick, swirling his tongue around and going up and down, watching Steve losing it. Steve looked incredibly pretty all flushed and messy and it was only a blowjob, he couldn’t wait to have Steve on his bed. He let go of Steve’s dick just to grab it with one hand and lick it from the base to the top, making Steve moan loud and press the camera’s button again, capturing Billy’s tongue on his dick while the blue eyes stared up at him.

“You’re doing so good, babe. I can’t wait to see these pictures. They’re going to be your best work.” Billy said, before going down again on the pretty cock in front of him, deep throating Steve, who was already trembling in pleasure, his orgasm coming up on his whole body. Billy sucked hard one more time and it was enough to bring Steve to the edge, the salty spunky going down his throat while he tried to swallow everything, not wanting to waste it.

He finally let go of Steve’s dick, lifting his body up to grab at Steve’s face, locking their lips on a kiss. Steve could taste himself on Billy’s tongue and it was so erotic that it made his cock pulse in response. Billy broke the kiss, moving his lips to Steve’s neck, licking at the purple mark he had left there. “You want to go back to mine?”

Steve pulled at Billy’s blonde locks, lifting his head so the boy could look at him. “Only if you promise to let me take more pictures of you.”

Billy laughed before pecking Steve’s lips softly. “Sure thing, babe. You can take all the pictures you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @c0bblwnygma


End file.
